Knowing Me, Knowing You
by The Secret Winds
Summary: Jack is having strange feelings for Bunny but Bunny doesn't seem to feel the same way. WARNING this is rated M for explicit language, Self-Harm, and for some sexual content. This is Jackrabbit, that means BoyxBoy. Just thought I'd let you know! Sequel: I'm With You.
1. The Meeting

"Hey Bunnymund!" I yelled across the hall of North's home.

I heard a mumbled, "Now what do you want," from Bunny as he walked ahead down the empty corridor to the meeting room were the other Guardians waited for him and I.

I picked up my staff and floated over to him letting my feet lift of the red carpeted floor over to were Bunny walked. I turned on my back to float as if to look at the ceiling. I ended up right beside him flying at the pace he was walking.

"So what's new Kangaroo," I snickered.

"Buzz off," Bunny snarled.

"Can't," I said with a cocky smile, "I'm headed to the same place as you are!"

I was expecting a sarcastic reaction from him but he just continued to stare towards the door ahead of us.

"Come on Mister Easter Kangaroo," I said sarcastically.

"Say that name again and I'll knock your teeth in," Bunny snapped.

"Oh! _Scary_," I said with a mock in my voice as Bunny sped up the pace. "Hah," I scoffed out loud, he'll get over it, I thought.

Bunny had reached the door and was making his way into the brightly lit room. Already I could smell the aroma of cookies and candy cane. The door slammed shut with a muted _thud_.

'Great manners! Thanks for holding the door!'

I walked forward and opened the slightly heavy doors and into the big room. "

Hi Jack!"

"Hi Tooth!" I said with little energy.

Tooth then suddenly stopped leaning on the wall and flew over to hug me. She wrapped her tiny little arms around my neck.

"I missed you!" she yelped with excitement.

"Yeah," I said sputtering, pretending to choke, " I can tell," then I paused for a moment, 'hug her back' my mind hollered at me, noticing that my hands were limp at my sides. So I did I hugged her back, "I missed you to Tooth."

As Tooth backed away I got to take a look at the globe room on one side stood Bunny, leaned up against a wall to the west of me, fiddling with his boomerang. In the middle of the room a big table, which was not there before, sat Sandy and North also were tooth was flying back to take her place at the crimson and gold table, then North spoke.

"Bunny, Jack come, sit at da new table."

Bunny walked casually to his seat. So I followed I sat next to Tooth to the right of me and Sandy to the left of me, across from me was across from Sandy, Bunny and across from Tooth and I sat North. North smiled and stood up and spoke, "Welcome to the Guardian Yearly Meeting…"

…

The meeting just dragged and dragged on until finally North stood up and said, "Now to conclude this meeting I end with news the remaining nightmares are trying to attack pole we can rid them from here but only with your help can we succeed. We believe that if they see us all together that they will be afraid and leave Pole alone."

Then with no warning Bunny spoke up, "And what about us who have work to do?"

North responded, "If anyone needs time to do their jobs than feel free to leave, but please return."

Bunny growled in obvious annoyance. He flashed a look at me, baring his teeth slightly then returned to pouting.

"I love you too!" I mouthed sarcastically at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright then so do we all have deal?" we all let out a mumbled, enthusiastic, or sarcastic 'yeah.'

"Alright, then I'll show you to your rooms."

Bunny perked up, "What do you mean rooms?"

"Well of course rooms! Did you think I would let you sleep on da cold hard floor?"

"Were staying here, _overnight_?" Bunny said angrily.

"Well of course! What you think I meant?" North laughed.

North gestured for us to follow him into a hallway. I was the first to move, wanting to see more of the mystery workshop.

"_What is wrong with you?_" I heard Tooth hiss quietly to Bunny.

When I was in the slightly lit hallway North smiled at me, "It is very nice to see you again Jack!"

"Good to see you too," I replied warmly.

The others weren't far behind. They filed quickly into the hall as well.

"Sandy had ta' go, dreams ta' deliver," Bunny reported to North.

"Okay den, Bunny and Jack you too sleep down to the left. There are two rooms. Tooth your room is to the right!"

I turned around and smiled playfully at Bunny, instigating him. He had his arms crossed across his furry chest. He lifted the middle finger of his right paw, still resting on his left arm.

I rolled my eyes and returned to looking at North.

"_ow!_" Bunny hissed again, "_Why'd ya punch mah arm?"_

I chuckled at Tooth punching Bunny, those little things that will make me smile.

North bid us all goodnight as we walked down to our rooms. Bunny and I walked in silence down the left hallway.

"Sweet dreams Buttercup," I laughed.

"Rack off," Bunny muttered annoyed and slammed the opposite door shut.

I walked into my bedroom. The wallpaper was blue, the carpet a cream color and the bed was a king size with blue sheets and a red comforter. A bathroom was also there, along with a balcony with two glass doors.

I walked slowly over to the bed and set my staff on one of the long oak dressers.

As I lie in bed starring at the ceiling something was eating away at me, it was making my stomach churn. I thought for a moment and realized that it was what Bunny had said, _Say that name again and I'll nock your teeth,_ why it made me feel weird I don't know mostly because I'm not used to caring about what Bunny says, but I've never heard bunny be so violent. I thought we had become friends when we defeated Pitch but I guessed that all changed now.

I drifted to sleep with those words making a pit in my stomach; _I'll nock your teeth in… _

'Why does he hate me?' was my last thought.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	2. Snowballs and Mad Pookas

The morning came quickly, blinding rays of white light streamed through the windows. It was snowing outside lightly and I could see the Yeti's running around throwing snowballs. I got up and stared at the already frosted window and traced the patterns on it.

'I wonder if Bunny's Up' I thought to myself, 'if I walked into his room or woke him up he'd probably kill me! I wonder if he slept here or left using his rabbit holes? He probably did.'

Just then there was a pounding on the door.

"Jack?" North called, "are you awake?"

"Yeah," I called back as I walked towards the door to open it. As I opened the door I saw North standing in the door way.

"Good morning Jack," North said in a friendly tone, "would you like some breakfast, I've had elves prepare something for you."

"Sure," I said, "that sounds great!" as I flew across the hall…

Breakfast was boring I thought back, it was just North, Tooth, and I eating. Sandy and Bunny were patrolling and it was Tooth's and my turn next. We had to patrol to make sure no nightmares walked into the Pole.

We had gone over the plans, "It's nothing much just keeping watch of pole," North had said.

When we were finished I walked down to my room but getting side tracked I saw that the Yeti's were still having a snowball fight. I wanted to watch, but not wanting to run into Bunny I went on the roof to sit. So that's where I am now, on the roof.

I sat down and watched as they fought. I would give anything to join in on the fun.

I took my staff, made snow balls, took one and through it at the closest Yeti. The yeti looked around wondering what had hit him.

"Hah," I laughed, and through another one. Soon they were all in a confusing fight no one was sure who threw what, now _this_ is fun.

I kinda did miss Bunny though, I loved messing with him. So why wasn't I doing that now?

I grabbed a snow ball and my staff and floated around the roof until I saw were Bunny stood patrolling, I threw the snow ball and hit him square in the face.

I heard him say, "what the-?" as he started to look around.

I quickly flew away before he could discover me. I landed on my room balcony. Not yet turning to look at my room I stared at the beautiful scenery, the snow covered mountains the sun shining making the snow sparkle like diamonds. Just then I turned around to see a smug looking Bunny. My heart spend up.

"Ya think yer funny snowflake?"

"Yeah, actually, I kinda do!" I said laughing.

"Well I don't," Bunny said, now serious, "I'd rather not be bothered okay mate, I'm 'ere for one reason and one reason alone, ta' help North, I'm not here ta' play games, just leave me alone!" Bunny said as he left my room and shut the door.

Why would Bunny say that? I just want to have a little fun is all I didn't want to hurt him or his feelings. I felt a lump in my throat thinking about how he scolded me. But I quickly shook the thoughts from my mind, and started to get up off the floor.

* * *

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Sunset On The Distant Horizon & A Roof

**NOTHING TO SAY BUT... THIS IS CHAPTER 3, ENJOY. AGAIN REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG.**

It was Tooth and my time for patrolling. We went outside in the cold weather and started walking, but instead of walking at different sides of the mansion we walked together. We took one of the paths that led around the Pole in a circle. The brisk air fluttered through my hair and ruffled Tooth's feathers.

"So?" she asked, "How's it like to be back?"

"It's fine, I guess."

"What's the matter?" Tooth asked.

"I'm fine," I lied. "No you're not," she said as she stopped flying and decided to walk with me so we would be face to face. She grabbed my wrists. "Really, what's wrong Jack, I won't tell anyone." "Nothing," I said sadly, it wasn't supposed to sound sad but it did.

She let go of one of my wrists and started flying up to the roof, pulling me along with her. We landed on the roof she walked towards the middle of the roof and sat, waiting for me. I sat next to her.

"Tooth, we're supposed to be patrolling."

"My best friend is more important." I couldn't help but smile I haven't had a best friend before or more likely ever thought of tooth as one. "I really don't want to talk about it," I said looking down at the tiled roof. She thought for a moment than said, "Oh!" as she looked at me sadly, "Is this about Bunny?" "No!" I said as I frosted, I can't believe I blushed.

"I think it is!" she said softly. "Are you upset because he's not talking to you," she said seriously, "because I've noticed you haven't been talking to _him._ Well I kind of knew that you didn't get along too well, but I've never seen you not talk to Bunny at all. You always look a little sad around him." So I gave in, "it shows?" I asked. "Yeah pretty much, when someone mentions him you get depressed," Tooth said quietly. "Yeah I am sad he's not talking to me, but why Tooth? I'm surprised I even care!" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"I think it's because you're really starting to care. I think your maturing a little bit." "Me, mature!" I said while laughing, "Never!"

"You know that's not what I meant."

I started to look down again. "Jack," she said caringly, "do you want me to talk to Bunny for you?" "No!" I almost shouted, "I mean that's okay." "Okay," she said, "is that all that's bothering you?" I shook my head in a 'yes' response. "Alright," she said like she was tired, she turned to me, still sitting, and held her arms out to me. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "If you ever need to talk again," she began, "night or day, come see me I'll always make time for you." "Thanks," I said generally appreciative of the offer.

"Well!" she said, "I guess we can patrol from the roof!" "Sounds like a good idea." I said in agreement. She held her hand out for me. I left my staff and took her hand as we walked along the roof together discussing other unimportant things. I was glad Tooth was my friend. She was a great one I was never used to having close friendships, but this was nice.

The beautiful sunset was setting over the horizon, leaving a beautiful stream of light that touched all the trees and warmed Tooth and I. The shadow of the mansion could be seen to the east covering the land in a sheet of dark. It was very peaceful up here and relaxing I could spend the night here just Tooth and I together talking about life and the weather, and of course teeth. The sun continued to set as we still patrolled the roof watching to see if there were any dark horses trying to penetrate the shield, but found none. But we continued walking and talking together as the sun still slowly set. I was distracted about Bunny, for now I guess.

**JUST TO BE CLEAR THIS IS A BUNNY/JACK STORY NOT JACK/TOOTH STORY, THEY'RE JUST FRIENDS.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Small Talk

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS IT MADE MY NIGHT!**

The sun was about a minute away from setting.

Tooth yawned, "Okay," she said, "I'll be right back," as she let go of my hand and flew down to the ground to go into the mansion.

I was thinking about all that we had talked about and how much Tooth cared. I like having her as a 'best friend' I guess. And it was also nice being able to talk about my problems I guess you could say. Tooth thinks that I should try small talk with Bunny, don't rush into anything take it slow type thing. I think she's right I will admit I am a little aggressive with the name calling and things.

I really want to be friends with Bunny so I'm going to 'put forth the effort' as some would say. I'm sure that Bunny would be friendly if I was but I had to try first.

'First I should stop calling him Kangaroo' that'll be a hard habit to break 'Second I shouldn't be so pushy with talking I should just say hello or hi every now and then and third I should stop avoiding him. He's not going to bite… Maybe' also remembering what Tooth had said, "Maybe he wants to be friends too!" so I was going to try my hardest.

I continued to walk along the roof waiting for Tooth, even though she'd only be gone a minute I started to get lonely. Then something popped into my mind. 'My staff' ever since we'd been holding hands I forgot to pick it up. I walked towards the other end of the mile long roof standing on the edge of the roof. I started to walk on the gutter of the roof like I usually did on telephone wires. My mind was wandering, thinking about how this was all going to work, what if Bunny started to be my friend. I smiled at the thought.

"Woah," I yelped as I started to lose my balance. I tried to balance myself again and then I remembered… 'Shit…' I didn't have my staff. I couldn't fly.

My panicking made me lose my balance even more and before I knew it I was falling backwards off the roof, to the ground and, I choked on the thought, my death. I didn't have my staff, I couldn't save myself! "No,no,no!" I cried out as I fell farther and farther. 'This was it,' I thought, 'I was going to die…'

**DUN DUN DUN! PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITIQUE!**

**WARNING FOR THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS: I KNOW PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE A LITTLE UPSET WITH THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE THE CHAPTERS AHEAD ARE EITHER VIOLENT, SAD, AND ONE VERY EXPLICIT SELF HARM CHAPTER. THE VIOLENT ONE AND THE SELF HARM ONE ARE CHAPTERS TO COME BUT I WANTED TO START WARNING EARLY. FOR THE SELF HARM ONE I WILL MAKE IT SO THAT PEOPLE DON'T HAVE TO READ IT AND STILL BE CAUGHT UP ON THE STORY.**


	5. Bunny!

"Bunny!" I yelled loud, Bunny had caught me by the hand when I was falling, I couldn't believe it, I almost died and he saved me. Bunny, he saved me. Someone who was not talking to me saved me, _my_ life.

"Hold on!" Bunny said as he pulled me up slowly. Finally I made it through his window. When I stood on the floor, still shaken by the fall, I was speechless.

Bunny looked a nervous wreck over me _why?_ I wanted to hug him and that thought disturbed me but I didn't know any other way to show my thankfulness.

"Bunny," I said quietly, "you saved my life!"

"Don't mention it mate." He said huskily. "No really-," but he cut me off. "Really don't mention it, please," Bunny growled as he walked away, Not giving me a second glance.

I felt relieved but sad, he just saved me, but then he acts as though he regrets it. I had so many mixed emotions, I felt light headed. So I left his room and went into my room that was facing his. I walked in and saw the balcony's windows were open.

I walked over and shut them and the shades so it was dark, lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for my head to get back in order.

First let me get this straight Bunny saved me _Bunny_ I thought I was going to die for sure and to have someone save you who you thought didn't like you was unbelievably confusing. He was so strong and fast he somehow knew I was falling and took my hand.

The fact that he even made an effort to care to save me was enough. He was so, I hate to say this, sweet when he said _Hold on_ Like he wanted me to live another day. To annoy him that means… he cares enough that he doesn't mind if I annoy him more. He liked me enough to do so. He looked so nervous like he didn't want me to die. I wouldn't be here thinking this if it wasn't for him. And really creepy, I wanted to hug him 'ugh' I'm not that affectionate never. Why was I acting like this maybe bunny does like me after all.

There was a knock at the door, I had realized I had fallen asleep, "Who is it?" I said groggily still half asleep and drowsy. "Tooth," the voice sang softly. "Come in," I said still dizzy from waking. The door slowly opened as Tooth flew into the room and shut the door behind her. "So," she said, "I heard _bunny_ saved you," she said with a smile in her voice.

"Yep," I said still kinda embarrassed about wanting to hug him. "I'm sorry I left you," she said sadly, "I would've caught you," she started to cry. "No!" I panicked, "no, no, no!" I got up out of bed and hugged her, "It's okay, I'm alright." "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you I should be there for you more," she wailed. "Tooth you were there when I needed to talk to someone and I really appreciate that so much." "Really?" she sniffed. "Really," I said assuredly.

"Okay," she said, "let me pull myself together," she breathed in and out. "So what was Bunny's reaction after saving you?" Again my stomach churned, my eyes got hot, and I had lump in my throat. _'Don't cry'_ I told myself _'Don't cry' _wait why would I cry… over Bunny? What?

I sat down on my bed and she sat next to me.

"Well he kinda asked never to mention it," I said sheepishly.

"Oh I'm sorry Jack."

"Nah, it's alright I'm fine," I lied.

"Mhm," Tooth said, "besides Bunny are you alright?"

"Yeah, absolutely!" I lied again, my head hurt.

"Hah!" Tooth exploded. "What?" I asked. "You're not alright I asked if you're okay _besides _Bunny and you said yes!"

Even though I knew she just wanted to get something out of me I couldn't help it. My eyes were burning so bad the lump in my throat was choking me. I blinked once and two tears entered my eyes and streamed down my face I turned away as more tears streamed down my pale face.

Why was I crying I'm a guy I don't cry especially in front of a girl or even worse for another guy!

"Oh," Tooth said sadly, "I'm sorry Jack."

"I don't want you to see me cry," I really didn't I hated being sensitive to that kind of stuff or anything.

"Jack you're not alright," she said and wrapped her arms around me.

"What did I ever do to that rabbit?!" I shouted at her while _still_ crying, "all I did was call him Kangaroo! And he hates me!"

"Jack I'm sure he doesn't-." but I cut her off, "I tried to be friendly but he keeps pushing me away! Why am I crying over that stupid Rabbit, I don't cry I shouldn't cry ever! I don't understand what I did. I guess I'm not wanted!"

"Of course you are by North, Sandy, and me." I broke her hug and stood up on the floor and turned to face her, "but not Bunny I guess! He probably just acted on instinct to save me he'd rather me be dead I'm sure!" I started shouting again.

"No," is all Tooth said. "I'm sorry Tooth. _Why_ am I crying over him!" I cried harder, "I mean really I'm a guy crying about a guy something is definitely off there!" I finally fell back on to the bed and laid there crying even more. I laid diagonal on the bed my back facing Tooth. I was so out of energy I wanted nothing but to fall asleep…


	6. What The!

**HELLO THANK YOU FOR READING AGAIN! THIS IS GOING TO START GETTING A TINY BIT DARKER IN STORY AND A LITTLE BIT VIOLENT SELF HARM CHAPTER IS A COUPLE CHAPTERS AWAY SO LIKE I SAID I WILL MAKE IT SO IF YOU WOULD NOT LIKE TO READ THAT CHAPTER YOU DON'T HAVE TO. AND ALL OF YOU WHO ARE LOOKING FOR FLUFF, ITS GOING TO GET DARKER BEFORE IT GETS LIGHTER. BUT THERE WILL BE FLUFF I SWEAR!**

I awoke with Tooth asleep next to me with her head on my chest. She was shivering, "Tooth?" I said. "Yeah?" she said shivering and tired.

"I'm sorry for last night," I said.

"No problem, you were just letting off steam," she said.

"Thanks for being with me," I said.

"You're welcome, but I have some bad news."

"What?" I asked.

"Your patrolling," she said with a sigh.

"Okay when do you want to go?" I asked with a neutral tone.

"Actually that's the bad news," she said nervously, "your patrolling with Bunny."

My face went completely cold. Oh no. Patrolling with Bunny the person I cried, _cried _about last night, well now this morning. I fell asleep at eleven o' clock in the morning.

"You'll be fine, Bunny is not that shallow," Tooth commented.

"Sure," I replied…

Patrolling at first was… awkward we really didn't talk much; we just walked around the pole looking for any signs of trouble. Bunny found a nightmare horse and took it out but besides that it was all boring… and awkward it was so strange, Bunny wasn't looking at me or talking well not strange just…weird.

We finally finished our duties and started to head back to the pole. I couldn't stand the silence so I decided to take a dare and say something that's been on my mind it was dangerous but who cared now.

"Hey Kang- I mean Bunny?" I said nervously. Bunny heaved in a breath of air. "Yeah Frostbite?" Bunny said calmly. Here goes nothing, "Why did you save me?"

"What?" Bunny said with a little concern in his voice.

"Why did you save me, you clearly don't like me, or despise me, or something like that. So I want to know why you would even care." Bunny looked as though he was smacked across the face.

"What do you mean mate?"

"I mean exactly what I said," I looked at him and he looked back.

"Why would ya think that?"

"Because of the way you've been acting towards me!" I snapped

Bunny stopped in his tracks and stared at me, "Listen Frosty, if I wanted you to die I wouldn't have saved ya. But mate, I'm a Guardian of Hope and Hope does not go well with death. I'd hate to see a fellow Guardian die, think about all of the lil' ankle bitters out there that would be upset with the fact that there are no more snow days." Bunny started walking again.

That really pissed me off. "Hey Kangaroo is that all there is to me then? Just snow days and shit like that?"

Next thing I knew I was on the ground and my lip felt a stinging pain. There stood Bunny towering over me looking angry… Bunny just punched me. I felt a small trickle of blood from the side of my mouth.

"Told you I'd nock your teeth in," Bunny said as he walked away leaving me on the cold hard ground. He walked inside the mansion and shut the doors. A tear fell down my cheek, normally I would scold myself for crying, but I didn't care I was shot with anger through and through.

I took my staff and flew up to my balcony, opened the unlocked doors and slid into my room waiting for Bunny. I heard footsteps so I peeked out my door and saw Bunny coming down the hallway. I hood in my room and waited for him to go to his door. When he got closer I felt my heart pumping faster in anger and adrenalin all over my body. When he reached his door and had his back completely turned to my room, I opened my door just before he opened his and smashed him over the head with my staff as hard as I could…

**REVIEW AND CRITIQUE **


	7. Self-Control Fail!

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS! OKAY THIS IS A LITTLE EXPLICIT WITH LANGUAGE!**

"Shit!" Bunny yelped. I smiled a triumphant smile and leaned against my door. "What in hell do you think you're doing mate?"

"I don't know it's something called payback!" I snapped

"Well it's your own fault ya show pony, I warned you what would happen if you called me kangaroo!"

"Yeah it's called _'self-control' _jack ass!" I snapped.

"Look who's preaching about self-control!" Bunny said sharply

"Well at least have the decency to try to make an effort with you, all you do is brush me off like I'm nothing but shit! I try to talk to you but all I get is either my ass whipped or fucking rejected!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry but you annoy me so I try to stay away from you, you faggot!" That hurt, I glared at bunny and stopped leaning on my door.

"What did I ever do to you? Seriously all I did was say 'hello' to you a couple of days ago and I got my balls busted for that!" I shouted the last part through gritted teeth.

"Have you ever heard of wanting to be left alone?! Oh wait you do, same way that you felt when no one could see you!"

"I think I see why all the Pooka's are dead, if they were as fucking annoying as you were people probably killed them for that reason!" That was a low blow to Bunny I could tell by his facial expression, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Now mate," Bunny growled, "If you're gonna go and mock my family I may just fucking kill you! Maybe I should anyway, be a favor to the world!" Out of nowhere tears streamed down my face, I backed up against the wall and slid down it. "Bunny!" I said through tears, "why do you hate me! I mean you punched my fucking face! What am I supposed to do with that, I fucking bled!"

"Okay fine I'm sorry Frostbite I'm sorry for punching you!" He waited for my response but I gave none I just let the tears roll down my face and onto the floor were my staff lay.

"Oh!" Bunny exclaimed with annoyance as he knelt down to the floor to level with me, "what do you want me to do?" Bunny asked, "Kiss it and make it all better?" he said sarcastically.

It all happened so fast, in a split second, first I was sitting on the floor crying across from were Bunny was kneeling. Next thing I knew I had gotten out of my sitting position and on to my knees and kissed Bunny. Bunny! Of all people right on his lips I didn't even know what I was doing and I kinda liked it. But Bunny _freaked_ out, he pushed me away quickly, and got to his feet. "What the hell are you doing Frost?!"

"I don't know," I said embarrassed and again I had no control of my mouth because without thinking again I said, "I think I love you Bunny," I frosted so much I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe what I just said, but thinking back, I may, well love him. I don't know why I took me so long to know this but better late than never… If that thought made any sense.

"What?" Bunny said shocked by the kiss and this.

"I do," I said, "do you… well… like me?" I waited for his answer.

"No Jack, I'm sorry I don't like you that way at all. Not even a little," Bunny quickly blurted out the words. Why was he acting so shocked and nervous, does he now feel like I'm going to be another burden because I loved him, I shivered at the last words _'I loved him' _but brushed it off saying to myself 'No reason to lie to yourself', the thought that this situation would make him hate me more, made me cry again even harder. I was so embarrassed it was ridiculous. I hated myself for crying 'I'm a guy for Moon's sake I don't cry!' I thought as I cried harder. Suddenly I felt a padded paw against my chin, holding it up.

"Don't cry," Bunny said, "I'll try to be a lot nicer and I'll keep this whole thing a secret. Okay?" I nodded in agreement; as I looked up I noticed that bunny was stooped at my level again.

"I like you, just not in that way alright do you understand?" Once again I nodded my head, he lifted my chin up so we were looking in each other's eyes; Green and sapphire colored eyes. We just looked at each other for a moment and then he let go of my chin. Bunny started to get up. He turned around to see me still on the ground looking at him, his hand on his doorknob.

"Get some sleep," he said.

"Bunny?" I whimpered shyly, "I don't want to be pushy but can I at least hug you?" He let go of the doorknob, "Will that make you happy?" I nodded my head. Bunny held out his arms and I got up and rushed into them and locked my arms. Bunny slowly closed his arms around me unsurely, his fur rubbing against my bare back because my sweater was bunched up, he twitched, probably one, because this was awkward, and two, I was cold. When he let go I had to as well, "Sleep well Bunny," I said huskily trying to cover up my tear filled voice.

"You too," he said in response.

When his door was closed I grabbed my staff and flew down to the other end of the hallway, zipping past what seemed like hundreds of windows until I reached the other end of the long hallway. Out of the two doors I knocked on the right one and waited for an answer, "Come in," Tooth said quietly…

**SURPRISE ENDING! REVIEW AND CRITIQUE!**

**BUT I NEED TO ASK WAS THE "I LOVE YOU" TOO SOON IF SO I CAN PUT A FEW MORE CHAPTERS IN BETWEEN SO IT DOESN'T SEEM TOO SOON... IF THAT MADE SENSE... ACTUALLY IF ANYTHING IN THE STORY SEEMS TOO SOON I CAN FIX IT, SO DON'T BE SHY, TELL ME!**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**


	8. Planning

**TOOTH'S POV**

* * *

I heard the door slowly creak open and in came Jack, "Hi," was all he said.

"Hi," I said with shock in my voice.

"Um…" Jack said as he shut the door and walked in closer to my bed, "Can we talk?" he asked with sadness in his voice.

"Yes of course," I said preparing for the worst; I had heard all the swearing and the shouting. Jack sat down next to me on my bed staff still in hand, "Bunny and I got into a fight," he said like he was confessing a mortal sin.

He dropped his staff; it made a little thump as it slid down the bed and onto the wood floor. Jack put his feet on my bed, he was sitting in an upright fetal position, and he put his hand to his fore head. The room was filled with silence. Snow started falling lightly as a dark twilight approached.

"Yes I could tell, more like hear," I said, "you were both swearing and shouting and… then it got really quiet, and I couldn't hear anymore. Jack! What happened to your lip there's a blood stain and it's swollen?!"

"To my lip?" he said whispering, "Well two things, first thing Bunny punched me, which is why there's blood, second… I kissed Bunny." I felt all the blood leave my face at the thought, Jack blushed.

"What?" I asked, "why and where?"

"Okay then," he said embarrassed, "What, you heard correctly, why? I'm not too sure it all happened so fast, and where? In the hall way." He removed his hand from his forehead and folded both his hands together on top of his legs, looking at the floor he sighed.

"No that's not what I mean. _Where_ did you kiss him?" I asked now very curious. His blushed deepened by one hundred percent, well his frost, when Jack blushed he did something called frosting.

"Ah, I see," I said all the blood draining from my face, "what was Bunny's reaction?"

Jack didn't have to tell me, tears formed on his eyes and fell to the floor, his face made no emotion.

"Please don't be creeped out by me because I kissed him," he said still crying emotionlessly.

"No I'm not, I'm a Guardian, I don't judge," I was going to ask him if that meant he was gay I could have figured that out on my own, but since I had a slight crush on him I wanted to make sure. Still I kept that thought in my head.

"Jack what was his reaction," I said still nervous of him crying harder.

"He pushed me away and stood up, and he asked me 'what the hell I was doing,' Jack said in an Bunny's aussie accent, "then I told him I… I… I loved him," he blushed deeper, "Aw," I couldn't help it, he continued ignoring my aw comment, "and, and, I asked him if he, you know, liked me," his voice cracked on the last word, "he said no he didn't, well actually he held my chin in his paw, which made me feel worse. He told me he'd be nicer to me and that he did like me, but not in that way. He told me goodnight, I asked if I could hug him and he said yes, though I knew it was awkward for him, I appreciated it though."

I felt so bad for Jack I wished there was something I could do… Just then I came up with an idea that may work, but Jack spoke.

"Sorry if this surprises you," he said embarrassed again.

"It doesn't surprise me," I said honestly, it really didn't.

"What? I just told you, me that I loved another guy, a guy that's not even human, and is bunny, and you're not surprised?!" Jack said shocked and somewhat offended.

"Jack," I began, "I knew that you loved him."

"How?" he asked almost out raged, "I didn't even know until five minutes ago!"

"Jack the I knew by the way you stared at him during the meeting, the way you looked when he was mean to you, honestly you looked like you were just about to be hit by a car," I explained, hearing this jack lightly started crying again, "and when you came to see me and you started crying about him, or when we talked on the roof, and the look on your face when you told me bunny saved you."

Jack looked so surprised, I thought back on my plan again, it was this; I knew Bunny, there's a way to see if he likes Jack and that was jealousy, without letting Jack in on my plan I started playing it out.

"Jack if you wanted to kiss him why didn't you through a fun snowflake at him so that he'd be more _fun _about it?" I said hoping for the right reaction.

"I wanted it to be real," he said, 'perfect!' I thought to myself, "Jack," I said, "you're so sweet!" I said, now here came the dangerous part, I quickly pecked him friendly on the lips, Jack blushed again, without wanting to have an awkward silence I spoke up, "you have a good heart, Jack never lose that," he smiled lightly, "thanks," he said meekly as he got up and headed for the door, "Goodnight Tooth," he said still smiling, "Goodnight Jack," I said as he shut the door.

_Perfect_ I thought! As soon as I was sure that Jack was back in his room I opened my door and flew off to tell North and Sandy that I kissed Jack hoping the gossip would spread to Bunny. If so my plan might work…

* * *

**WARNING NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SELF HARM ONE. AFTER THE CHAPTER I WILL PUT A SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED (an edited summary). I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE SELF HURT... I DON'T APPROVE OF IT, BUT I NEEDED TO PUT IN STRONG EMOTION TO MAKE THE STORY MORE POWERFUL. **

**REVIEW AND CRITIQUE.**

**P.S. TOOTH'S PLAN WILL BE REVEALED LATER! IT'S WHAT IS A TURNING POINT IN THE STORY... IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET... OR YOU NEED A CLUE GO LOOK AT ASAMESHII'S ART ON DEVIANT ART ONE OF THE PICTURES WILL GIVE YOU A CLUE...**

**OR YOU CAN JUST WAIT TO FIND OUT ;)**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT!**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER SEE YOU ALL!**

**~THE SECRET WINDS (aka Kayla)**

**Next Chapter's Name: **"Heart Bleed"


	9. Heart Bleed (Edited)

I felt so bad, like shit. I kissed Bunny and felt like an idiot for doing it. The burning sensation stung like soap in my eyes. Tears spilled over and down my cheeks. I finally got to my room and opened the door slipped inside and shut the door, locking it. I felt like dying why, I wasn't sure. _The rejection from me kissing him was probably why, _my stomach twisted into knots_, yep, that's why._

Bunny now probably hated me, if not more than he did. _I'm not even making sense!_ I walked to the bed and sat down. My head throbbed from my tears, my heart ached. I couldn't stand it anymore, I wanted to die, right here, right now, and I hated this kind of pain. I'd never felt it before, but it hurt so badly! Without thinking pulled off my hoodie so that now I only had pants on I started clawing my left arm with my right hand's fingernails. It hurt, but it distracted me from the other pain, I couldn't stop scratching…

It wasn't enough I needed more pain, why was I, the guardian of _fun_ attracted to pain? I got up from my tear stained bed and walked towards the closet and swung the doors open. Inside at the bottom, I found a little box that said 'First Aid-Kit' I pulled it out and set it on my bed. I flipped the box open and found a small pair of scissors. I turned to sit on my bed and sat. I pressed the sharp tips to my skin on my arm.

I pressed harder and harder. Blood started to emerge from the tiny puncture until a small pool of blood was sitting on my arm. The tears streamed harder. I pressed the scissors to the base of my wrist and pressed extremely hard, blood came pouring out and on to the bed spread. I got up and ran to the bathroom that was located to the left of my bed.. I cried out in pain as my blood fell everywhere in the tub, staining the white color red. Tears spilled everywhere as I continued to bleed, my pants stained with the blood that fell from my arm. A line of skin was cut from my wrist to my elbow.

…

Short but deep cuts covered my torso now as I continued to bleed form my huge cut from my arm, and cried more and more tears. I felt tired now even though I kept crying, probably from blood loss. I was still in heart pain, and I wanted to cut _more_.

…

My left leg was throbbing from pain I reached over and did the same thing to my right leg…

The bath tub was now completely covered in red. Tears streaming down my face still I thought about Bunny, I hurt more, _'what if he saw this! Me, cutting myself over him, he'd probably laugh in my face and call me names.' _I cried the hardest I'd ever cried and ran my hands through my hair. I felt so drained of energy, I tried to get up and almost fell from the screaming pain that my legs felt. I made it out of the tub and ran the water letting the blood drip down the drain. My body was still oozing blood but I didn't care. I looked into the mirror and gasped. Blood covered my face along with tears and little red lines from my fingernails. My snow white hair was stained with my dark red blood. Then my nose cleared from crying. The smell of blood filled my nose causing my stomach to churn.

I walked away still bleeding, grabbed my pants and slowly put them on. My legs aching in protest, I draped my blood stained hoodie across my undamaged right arm.

Walking out of the bathroom I spotted a note book and a pen on a dresser across the room. I rushed over, pulled out a page and wrote…

North,

I had a couple cities that needed snow so I decided to take a breek break, and go make it ssnow snow where it nneeded needs to snow, be back in a couple days…

Jack

My shaky hand messed up a couple of words so I crossed them out. I stripped the bed of the comforter that was blood stained folded it and put it under the bed. I opened the doors to my balcony window, walked to the door and unlocked it, then set the note on the bed. I packed up the first aid-kit and held it in my damaged arm, and held it and my arm against my bare chest. I grabbed my staff that had somehow fallen to the floor with my right hand, which also had my hoodie draped over it, I didn't remember why I dropped it… but it didn't matter now. I stood on the balcony and looked for the moon,

"huh," I said the moon was nowhere in sight, "must be a new moon."

And those were the last words I said as I flew off the balcony, still bleeding heavily, luckily my pants didn't allow blood to leak on the floor and I kept my arm to my bare chest. And I flew out of the pole headed for who knows were and to do who knows what…

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FOR MANY REASONS!**


	10. Alcohol

**HELLO! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE BLOODINESS!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS**

**THE NAME OF THE CHAPTER IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

I sat there on the glacier, just thinking about Bunny, and looking at my wounds. I was so delirious with grief, I cut myself last night. I couldn't believe what I did; kissing Bunny.

"I bet he's mad," I said to myself.

"He probably will tell everyone anyway even though he said he wouldn't, just to make me look bad, gain my trust and then crush me."

I looked around in the kit and found a light brown colored silk-like fabric, picked it up and started to take off my pants.

"My life as a guardian is probably ruined, what do I say when I go back, to Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy, or to anyone!"

Once my pants were completely off I was sitting bare naked on the ice form surrounded by flurried snowflakes. I put the brown silk at my ankle and slowly stared wrapping it around and around making my way up to the top of my left leg.

"What if they see the scars? Then I'll have to explain that! I'll be lectured and probably monitored…"

I took the blood stained scissors and cut the fabric when my leg was covered. Fumbled more around in the little brown box and found tape, I cut small pieces and taped the ends to my skin so it would stay In place, and started on my next leg.

"Bunny'll laugh at me. He'll get a kick out of the fact that I acted so weak, man I hate myself right now…" tears started forming again in my eyes, but I ignored it, allowing them to fall down my pale cheeks to the frozen ground.

Once my right leg was fixed and taped I slid my pants carefully back on. 'Now to work on my chest,' I thought. The little cuts all over my upper body were dark with dried blood, I guess there was nothing I could do about that now. So it was time to work on my arms.

Again I looked around in the tiny box and found a white bottle with a white cap that said 'Alcohol' then in North's script it said 'Use on Cuts'. So I held the bottle in my left hand and twisted the white cap off with my right. I carefully poured some on my right arm.

"Arg!" I let out a scream as the clear liquid burned my wound. The bottle flew up in the air as I gripped my right arm with my left hand. The bottle flipped over in air as more liquid fell out and landed on my left arm. "Ah!" I screamed again as now both arms were aching in pain.

I let myself fall back from the sitting position so I lay on my back. Tears streamed out of my eyes as I screamed in pain. 'Why is this happening to me, why does every one hate me? Why am I being punished for everything I do?'

Tears ran down my face in streams. 'Everything I do is a mistake. I can't make anyone happy ever! I'm a nuisance to Bunny, a burden to Tooth! I don't try to make people miserable. I'm supposed to be fun not depressed. I'm supposed to be alone… Forever. I'm not supposed to be a guardian. I'm hated by everyone. I don't want to go back!'

The tears streamed harder down my face, I felt dizzy I needed rest…

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**REVIEW AND CRITIQUE **

**I'LL WORK ON MORE CHAPTERS TONIGHT, PROMISE!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!**


	11. Um What? Where? Why? How?

It had been three days since I had left the Pole. Just hiding away, cowering. But it was time to go back. I washed my blood stained hair, and my hoodie and pants in the almost frozen sea, and went on my way.

For what seemed like decades I finally reached the Pole. The huge mansion came into view from far away and I sped up the pace. The darkness of the night could not make the mansion invisible. It was so big I'm not sure how North keeps it nice.

The windows to my balcony were closed and covered in fog. I landed in front of the doors looking down I saw the snow covered cement which was the balcony. I took a big breath of air, "Here goes nothing."

I pushed on the double doors to find them open. They slowly creaked as I walked in; the carpet was being covered with tiny snowflakes as a breeze flew by. I walked in further the aroma of cookies was flooding the room, I missed that smell. I shut the glass doors behind me and walked to my bed. I flopped down, shaking from being nervous. I was going to have to face them all sooner or later. I just didn't want to take that first step.

I wanted to go out there, to talk to them, but I couldn't find the courage to do it. 'Maybe Tooth?' I thought. 'No, she'd freak out if she saw my arms.'

There was a knock at my door. I was so scared I didn't know what to do, so I just waited to see if they'd go away. But whoever it was kept knocking, until finally I said in a small voice, "Come in," I quickly got off of the bed and ran over to the foot of the bed and stood.

In walked in a cautious Bunny, ears back and nose twitching, my stomach felt like it did a summersault. Bunny shut the door and stared at me for a while, the silence as awkward as ever.

"So," Bunny began, "Where'd ya go?"

"To do my job you know," I said nervously.

"No ya didn't," Bunny said.

"How do you know where I went?"

"I don't but, something didn't seem right about the note."

I frosted so hard I thought I would faint.

Bunny took a deep breath in, "Jack, I don't know where to start," now Bunny looked nervous, "I guess I just 'ave to say it, I'm so sorry Jack, I really am. I've treated ya like shit, and I couldn't feel worse about it. I know ya won't forgive me but still, I wanted you to know."

I was so shocked my jaw popped open but I quickly shut it. What did Bunny mean 'I know ya won't forgive me' of course I would. Even though he did treat me like shit. I still loved him. Even though he rejected me I… I… was still in love with him.

A smile lit my face, I hadn't smiled in what seemed like forever, "Of course I forgive you!"

Bunny looked relieved, but then it was Bunny's turn to me nervous, "So I, uh, heard Tooth kissed you."

I frosted hard, "Yeah, but it really wasn't- OH!"

I wasn't sure what had happened I was talking to Bunny next thing I knew I was pulled quickly into an embrace and felt lips on mine. Shock over took me, my eyes wide open to see Bunny's closed. Bunny was kissing _me_! I couldn't help but feel overjoyed, I tried to move but Bunny's embrace was unbreakable.

We finally broke apart and Bunny looked embarrassed. So I spoke up, "Thank You Bunny."

Bunny's ears were flat against his head now.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" I said placing a hand on his shoulder. All the grief I ever felt was being washed away, I felt like I could fly.

"Jack I was mean like that because I couldn't translate how I felt for you, I pushed you away all of the time because I didn't know how I felt yet, and I was mad at myself for loving you so I took it out on ya. There are no words for how big of a jack—Woah!"

I pulled Bunny in for another kiss with one arm around his neck and the other around his waist, it was a longer kiss, simple but longer. I'd never felt so alive in my life. I was head over heels in love. Wait back up did he say… he loved me.

Bunny reached up to his head and grabbed my left arm, "Ow!" I yelped. Bunny looked confused.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"No there's something wrong," Bunny led us over to my bed and sat me down and he followed. He gently inched the blue fabric up my arm, I tried to pull away, but Bunny had his hand locked on my wrist. Then I saw the scars, he saw them too, well who couldn't.

"Jack!"

"What?" I asked like there was nothing there, I knew I was frosting again.

"Jack, why did you do this?"

I slowly looked up to his face and quickly looked away from the beautiful emerald eyes.

"Because of me?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"Oh no mate, I'm not worth your blood!" he said as he let go of my arm and now was inspecting the other one, he found none.

"Sorry 'bout this."

"About what?"

My question was quickly answered by Bunny pulling off my blue hoodie. I frosted like mad. Bunny gasped as he saw the little marks on my chest. He placed his hand-like paw gently against my chest, and traced the marks. I didn't think I could frost so much. Once he was done with that, he looked disgusted with himself. He took one finger on the same warm paw that traced my chest, and gently poked my leg. I flinched. I looked at were Bunny poked me and was about to look up when all of the sudden muscular furry arms were around me, and I was lying on my back. Bunny lay behind me snuggling me close to him.

"Jack don't ever do that again," Bunny said slightly stern like, "If ya wanna hurt someone just take it out me next time okay?"

I turned around in his arms so my face as pressed against his chest, "Now why would I want to hurt my Bunny."

"Cause I'm an ass…"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Stop it!"

"No!"

I let my smile droop, "Pwease?"

Bunny rolled his eyes and fell asleep…


	12. Wake Up Call!

I awoke to small and gentle breaths from my favorite Pooka, memories of the night before came rushing back to greet me as my head got clearer. It was the first night in months (even before I knew I loved Bunny) that I had slept well… in Bunny's arms, those fluffy gray arms. Man I love him. 'Speaking of which,' I thought to myself as I struggled to turn around in his arms. His smile and emerald eyes greeted me.

"Good morning my Snow angel, sleep well?"

"Huh," I muttered as I slowly opened my heavy eyelids, 'Snow angel?' I frosted lightly at the new nickname, I loved it.

"Hey love bunny. Yeah I haven't sleep so great in a while," I replied.

"Neither have I," he answered, pulling me in closer, if possible, for another kiss. The kiss was gentle at first, his furry lips pressing against my cold ones. But then Bunny squeezed me tighter, my mouth opened. His mouth, feeling mine open, opened his as well. I felt his warm breath wash over my face, oh how I loved the smell. It smelled of candy, the best kind you could get, the scent filled my nose and entered my lungs. The aroma could make me drool. He was mine, my Bunny, forever. Hopefully. Well he was the guardian of hope.

I tightened my grip on his neck, Bunny slowly rubbed my back. This kiss was no longer kissing, this was something Jamie called _"making out"_ I think. It didn't feel like a _normal _kiss. I fucking loved it, and I wanted more, although I wasn't familiar with _making out_ or kissing for that matter. Bunny _was_ my first kiss, that first kiss we shared _was_ myfirst one. So I didn't know what more I could do besides open my mouth, which I already did. So I kicked my right leg up and wrapped it around his waist.

Bunny gave out a slight moan, 'that should do it,' I complemented myself. Bunny moved one hand over slightly from rubbing my back to the side of it. Bunny moved his paw down to my hip, but stopped there, making sure I was okay with it. I groaned softly and tightened my leg for a response. Bunny smiled in his kisses and continued to move his paw down my leg until he got to my ankle, then he repeated the process backwards. It went on for a while, making me sweat, from my hip to my ankle, then from my ankle to my hip, he rubbed his paw, he kept the pattern going.

But sadly too soon, even though the kiss had last over three minutes, Bunny pulled away with a grunt. I fell on to my back breathing heavily.

"B-b-bunny…" huff, huff, "That, w-w-w-was," huff, huff, huff, "Hot!"

"Ya bet it was, do you kiss often?" Bunny asked, what a peculiar question.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Damn Jack," he said breathlessly, he took his finger and traced were my bones stuck out on my chest, "Your bloody amazin' at that."

I frosted out of control, I had worried before that I was bad at kissing, since I never kissed before, but apparently Bunny didn't think so. I turned my head away from the ceiling to look at him. His emerald eyes shining brightly, until I saw them look down at my chest again, he stared at the marks.

"Bunny," I said calmly, "I don't want you to think about that okay, it's in the past, we're together now, I don't care about that anymore. You are my hope. I don't need anything else; I will never do it again," I reached my right hand over and grabbed his furry chin and pulled it up so his eyes would meet mine, "I don't want you worrying all right?"

Bunny didn't answer, he looked back down to my scars on my upper body. Bunny looked like he just broke a million dollar vase, he looked petrified. His eyes moved from my chest to badly wounded arms, tears now swelling up in his eyes, I had never seen Bunny cry, and I didn't want him to now either.

"No!" I said sternly, placing small kisses below his eyes as if to kiss the not yet tears away, "If this is a problem I'm going to put my hoodie back on-," but I didn't have time to finish.

"Naw thanks mate," Bunny said quickly pulling his act together and changed his position to slowly rest his head on my stomach to prevent me from covering myself with my hoodie, "I like ya with no shirt on."

I frosted and chuckled, "okay if you say so," I said in a teasing tone…


	13. Spill It! I Want Details!

**HELLO EVERYONE! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A FEW DAYS...**** BEEN BUSY.**

**SO HERE WE ARE CHAPTER 14 SORRY THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T FEEL LIKE MY BEST WORK IT SEEMS CHOPPY... ANYWAY TRY TO ENJOY!**

* * *

Bunny began got up, groaning while doing so.

"Well, snowflake. Time ta get up," he said encouragingly.

I moaned, "I don't wanna get up."

Bunny chuckled fondly, "Well you're gonna have ta sooner or later."

My eyes were closed, pressed against the pillow I was cuddling. I felt long, strong arms curl around my waist and shoulders. Then I was hoisted into the air, my eyes flew open as I let out a yelp. I looked up to see Bunny smiling down at me. 'He's holding me like a baby!' I realized as the Pooka's green eyes glowed with love and joy.

My hands were at my side so like this morning I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a small kiss on his lips. The day light poured through the glass doors. The room was silent except for Bunny's quiet heartbeat.

"Well, I guess I'm up now."

"Yep," Bunny said through a smile, "Okay Jack I have ta go back ta my room, ya know, ta get my boomerangs and all of that stuff."

"I know," I sighed, "I have to put my hoodie back on."

"Alright Icicle I'll see ya later," Bunny said, setting me gently down on the bed in a sitting position. I pouted up at him.

"But what am I gonna do if I want to cuddle or kiss?" I asked in a pouty voice.

"I'm always next door," Bunny replied, amused, then Bunny's look became serious, and nervous, "Um, speakin' of which, I was, um, wonderin', if, um, maybe you'd wanna stay with me at the warren, I know it's kinda soon considering we are just together- ," I didn't give him time to finish.

"Yes!" I shouted, "Please! I don't care if you have been a jerk and were _finally_ together."

Bunny laughed, "See that's why I love ya," and it was the last thing he said before opening the oak door, walking out, and shutting the door.

I sighed a happy sigh and began to get up. I walked over to the foot of the bed, took the blue hoodie and put it on slowly, being careful of my now healing wounds. 'I'm lucky I had my legs wrapped up,' I thought to myself, 'It really would have been a moment spoiler if I screamed "ow" in the middle of Bunny rubbing my leg,' I frosted at the memory.

_Wham! _Tooth busted through my door, scaring the shit out of me, I jumped nearly what felt like twenty feet in the air. She shut the door, "Spill it! I want details!"

Once Tooth and I were sitting on my bed she gave me a look that said 'So?'

"What do you want to know?" I asked embarrassed.

"_Everything! Starting from when you got back!_" she demanded.

So I told her, I explained what Bunny had said to me (leaving out the cutting parts) and how he kissed me, it left Tooth glowing with happiness.

"By the way, Bunny had told me that he heard you had kissed me, why did you kiss me, and why did you tell everyone?" I asked astounded.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" she asked surprised.

"No. Was it that obvious?"

"Jack, the one thing I know about Bunny is that he gets jealous _very_ easily. So I went around telling North, Sandy, and Bunny how I kissed you. I told them it was a 6 second long kiss," she said, proud of herself.

"Wait, why would you exaggerate the kiss?" I wondered.

"If I told Bunny that I kissed you longer than you kissed him, if he wasn't in love with you, it wouldn't have hurt anything, but if he did love you secretly, you would have gotten a longer kiss that way, Bunny would have wanted to top mine!" she almost started laughing with happiness.

"Oh," I exclaimed frosting, "Well in that case, thank you."

"You are _so _welcome. Sorry if I seem giddy, I have been planning this ever since you've been gone, and everything has worked _perfectly!_" she blurted out.

"Yeah, really Tooth, thank you, I love Bunny so much, I couldn't thank you enough," I said truly, "even though I know Bunny isn't _as _in love with me, at least he loves me."

Tooth looked shocked, "_isn't as in love with you? _Oh that's right, you weren't here, Bunny was a mess. He kept going back to your room every hour to check to see if you were back. When I told him I kissed you he was almost in _rage_! I'm surprised he didn't _kill _me! He just stood there and twitched, Jack, Bunny _is _in love with you. Only an idiot wouldn't see that, present company excluded."

I felt happy all over, Bunny missed me, kept checking for me.

"I didn't know he felt that way!" I almost shouted, excited with this new information.

"Now do you want me to say I kissed you again, Bunny might smother you with kisses though if I do," she asked jokingly. Tooth winked.

"No, that's alright," I said through laughter, "I think I'm gonna need my energy, I'd rather not use it fighting off an insane love crazed Pooka!"

"Okay if you say so! Alright Jack I'll leave you alone so you can get ready for patrolling."

"With you?" I asked.

"No, with Bunny!" she winked and left closing the door behind her.

* * *

I walked beside Bunny, talking as we patrolled for nightmares.

"So, do we tell the others?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't know how they're gonna react," Bunny answered.

"Aren't they gonna find out sooner or later anyway?"

"We'll tell 'em, when the times right, they may be a lil' surprised when we start cuddlin' in the middle of a meetin'."

"Well," I started nervously, "Tooth kinda already knows everything."

Bunny looked shocked, "What da ya mean?"

"I've been talking to her the whole time I've been here, but she does approve and thinks it's cute!" I blurted out.

"Well that's good," Bunny said relieved, "One less guardian to shock!"

"Speaking of cuddling, am I gonna sleep with you tonight?" I asked.

Bunny laughed, and then said sternly, "No."

I felt my head slightly droop, tears starting to form in my eyes, I shut them, "Okay," my voice cracked.

I felt a quick peck on my lips; I opened my eyes and looked up at a smiling Bunny, "Of course ya can ya silly sprite!"

I felt a spasm of relief flood through my body, "Thanks Bunny."

"Ya neva have ta ask, I told ya that before," Bunny replied.

I couldn't help but smile, Bunny was so sweet, even when he tries to be tough, I love him, I couldn't say it enough, "I love you Bunny, so much."

"I love you, my lil' snowball," Bunny said back to me.

I felt overjoyed, every time he said those three words, I could have melted. I wanted to jump into Bunny's arms and kiss him, never let him go. But any of the guardians could be watching, if Tooth saw us she'd be fine, but if Sandy or North saw us they may be just a _little bit_ shocked. Bunny was quick with the peck he just gave me so someone might not have seen, but if we started making out, someone may be walking past a window… I shuddered at the thought, that would be a lot of explaining to do.

Time passed, we found nightmares, destroyed them and kept walking. Just talking, getting to know each other a little more. 'Man my mind keeps on slipping in to this infatuation,' I thought, 'but I don't care.' It came around four o'clock in the after-noon when it was Bunny's and my turn to stop patrolling, Tooth met us at the big doors of North's home.

"Alright you guys, your patrolling time is up," Tooth told us through a yawn.

Bunny spoke up, "If you're tired I'm sure Jack and I wouldn't mind patrolling a little more. Would you be up for that Jack?" Bunny asked me.

"Of course," I said while reaching over with my left hand, taking Bunny's right in my left, and squeezed his paw. I winked at Tooth.

Tooth smiled a joyful smile, "Okay if you want!" Tooth said teasingly, "Have fun!"

She turned around to go back into the mansion of a home and shut the big wooden doors. I let go of Bunny's paw and we kept walking…

5:00…

6:00…

7:00…

8:00…

9:00…

10:00

11:00…

12:00…

12:30…

Bunny yawned, "well snowflake, I'm tired, ya ready to go ta bed?"

"Yep," I lied, I wasn't exactly tired, I felt a little wound up, I felt like this every now and then, and it would usually fade, but tonight I was feeling a little restless.

"Alright, well time ta go inside," Bunny said holding out his hand to me, I took it quickly holding it tight…

* * *

**THE ANSWER IS YES JACK IS FEELING "HOT" SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SMUT RELATED COMMENTS, THOUGH NOT ACTUAL SMUT.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT! **

**REVIEW AND CRITIQUE.**

**TELL ME HOW I DID WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Music quote for this chapter...

* * *

"Is This A Hallucination? My Imagination Or, Do I Get The High I'm Hoping That I Might Cause, I'm Falling Fast Of The Trailing,_** My mind keeps on slipping more Into this infatuation**_ Didn't think I'll ever come around To my hallucination Never thought I'll let my walls come down  
To my hallucination Didn't think I'll fall in love again To my hallucination So I'm gonne make myself give in To my hallucination."

~Ke$ha: Hallucination


	14. Knowing Me, Knowing You

We finally, finally, made it up to our rooms, "Can we stay in my room again?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Bunny replied.

I opened the door with one hand and pulled Bunny's paw with the other. I laid my staff against the wall and took both of Bunny's paw like hands in mine and led him to my bed.

"Hold on their frostbite," Bunny exclaimed letting go of my hands, "Let me take my sash off!"

I sighed in annoyance, "Fine," I grumbled.

As soon as Bunny had his sash off and boomerangs put down he walked back over to me a tired, not so all there look in his eyes. Then Bunny went to the left side of the bed and got in and covered himself, I did the same, but on the right side. After we were both settled in to the big bed Bunny lay on his side facing me, he leaned over to kiss me.

"Goodnight Jack," Bunny said quietly, as I felt his lips press against mine, and then quickly pulled away. He now lay on his back with his eyes closed. I wasn't satisfied, I wanted a longer kiss, I wanted to be closer to Bunny, so why shouldn't I be? I snuggled closely into Bunny's side and wrapped both of my arms around his left.

I stayed like that for a while, trying to get comfortable, but I couldn't, I wanted to be even closer. But Bunny looked so exhausted, his fury gray and white chest rising and falling with gentle movements.

The moments passed slowly, 'I need to say something!' I told myself, an idea came into my head.

"Bunny?" I asked slowly

"Yeah Jack?"

"Did you miss me when I was gone?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Bunny asked a little more awake now, but his eyes were still closed.

"A curious one," I answered cockily.

"Of course I missed ya, I couldn't sleep thinking about ya all night, I couldn't sleep," Bunny answered.

An evil smile crept on to my face, "Wait, wait ,wait! You were thinking about me. While you were in bed?" I asked amused.

"Yes, what's so wrong with that?" he asked innocently, "I just sat there all night thinkin' of ya."

"Are you sure that's all you were doing while thinking of me?" I asked evilly while I let go of his arm with one hand and started slowly rubbing it through his white fur on his chest.

Bunny's eyes flew open he turned on his side to face me, breaking my hold on his arm.

"Woah! Where did ya get a thought like that? It's not like ya to talk like that!" Bunny exclaimed shocked.

I pushed Bunny over on to his back with both of my hands, and got up. I crawled on top of him, sitting on his stomach. I took both of my hands and massaged the white fur underneath me. Bunny looked up at me through surprised eyes, I chuckled.

"What? I can't talk dirty to my Pooka?" I asked, getting a kick out of Bunny's reaction. Bunny's arms were at his sides as I could hear his heart beat quickening its pace.

I leaned in for a kiss slowly and gently, acting though this was going to be a light kiss. Once our lips met, I closed my eyes, but then the fun began. I moved my hands from his chest to his neck so I could lay down on top of him. I started moving my lips faster, forcing Bunny to kiss back. I groped the back of his neck pulling and grabbing at the thick fur. I opened my mouth as Bunny opened his. His breath was being pushed into my mouth, and I pushed mine into his mouth. I started to my hips slowly, grinding into Bunny's stomach feeling a tingling below my stomach, my erection growing.

Without thinking, I put my tongue into his mouth, and continued to kiss him. Bunny growled a hungry like growl, and moved his once frozen hands up to my hips. I released Bunny from the kiss to pull off my hoodie, ripping it off made my wounds ache in pain, but I didn't give a fuck, speaking of which, that was what I was going for. I'd never had sex before, but I knew how to do it from Jamie telling me, so I knew all the types of sex you could have, 'horny little teenager,' I thought.

I went back to kissing Bunny, this time his tongue entered my mouth. It felt so fucking good! I wanted more of Bunny any way I could, and I need it now! Bunny's hands moved from my hips to rubbing my back, and broke the kiss. I was disappointed, until I found out what happened next. Bunny went to the lower part of my neck, the softest part, pressed his mouth against it, and sucked. It felt so good! I couldn't even explain it!

I reached for my pants, slipping my fingers underneath the waist band line. Bunny stopped the sucking and grabbed my hands, "Not tonight," he said.

"But-," was all could manage to say, before falling sideways onto my side facing Bunny. The bed creaked as I hit the bed with a thump.

"Jack, are ya mad?" Bunny asked alarmed now.

"No!" I lie..

"Yes you are!" Bunny said with sadness in his voice, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Jack."

Bunny flipped me over so I wasn't facing him anymore and snuggled close to me, wrapping his arms around my torso. I was completely turned off now.

"Jack," Bunny began, "It's not that I don't wanna do it, that's defiantly not it. Just not tonight, we just became a couple, a couple that our friends don't even know about yet, and ya wanna go all the way!"

I didn't answer, I just shrugged him off.

Bunny loosened his grip on me, "Would ya like me ta leave?"

"Yes," I answered coldly, blinded by the anger I felt for the rejection.

Bunny sighed, "Okay," his voice cracked slightly.

He let me go and got up out of the bed. I could hear him walking towards the door. "Well goodnight then snowflake, I'll see ya in the mornin'," Bunny opened the door and closed it behind him.

I stayed mad for a little bit and cried for a little while but then I started to fall asleep, but I couldn't get comfortable.

Then I realized 'I don't have my Pooka,' I thought as a chill ran through my spine. I quickly got out of my bed; the floor creaking under my feet. I headed for my door, when I suddenly thought, 'what if he doesn't want to talk to me, what if he doesn't forgive me and he goes back to hating me like before… I don't know what I'll do…' I felt a horrible feeling thinking about what may happen, an aching in my stomach and chest; I fell to the floor sitting by the door, clutching my aching chest.

'Well Frost you've really done it this time,' I scolded myself, ' you finally got what you wanted and you ruin it, you ruin the one love you ever had!'

'I don't deserve Bunny,' I thought as another heart shattering ache went through my stomach and body. I wanted to die, I hated myself right now, I needed to apologize to him. So I limply got up, my heart aching as I did so. I twisted the door knob and opened the door. The dark hallway was illuminated by one candle on the far wall by Tooth's room. I walked straight ahead and bumped into the door. I grabbed the door handle slowly and rested my hand on it, gaining the courage to open it.

'What if he locked the door?' asked myself, ' I don't think I could live 'till morning. Or what if its open and he yells at me to leave when I walk in,' my heart officially shattered at the idea.

I twisted the door knob and found it open to my relief. I slowly walked in shutting the door behind me carefully. I quickly, but quietly walked over to the bed, well I was trying to find it, but it was so dark I couldn't see anything. I found a dresser, which like mine, had a pen and paper, I grabbed the pen and wrote as best I could in the dark…

Bunny,

If you wake up and find me here, please let me sleep. I'm sorry that I was mean. Even if you don't want to be together anymore at least let me sleep in here for tonight, I have trouble with sleeping without you. I'm sorry again Bunny…

I picked the note off of the dresser and continue to look for the bed.

I finally found were the bed was. I grabbed the sheets and pulled them up; I got in and felt around for Bunny, on the opposite side of the bed I felt a furry body sleeping soundly. I pulled the sheets over my body and placed the paper in the middle of the bed.

I slept far from him, pushing myself to the very edge, in case if he was mad at me, I didn't want to cuddle him and make him upset.

At least I was in Bunny's bed though. I felt safe with him here, like nothing would harm me. I so wanted to curl up next to him, but I was worried that he would be mad. 'You really fucked up!' I yelled at myself, 'You could be cuddling Bunny right now instead of sulking wishing you could, but no, you had to push him away, you just had to…'

I continued to scold myself until finally I felt drowsy. For the first time ever in my life, I felt to cold. Way to cold. But sooner or later sleep found me as I felt my heavy lids closing and not finding the strength to open again…

I awoke slowly, my eyes slowly opening to the day light flooding into my room. Wait… My room? Bunny kicked me out of his room! Even when in the note I begged him not to. I decided to try to get up and go apologize to Bunny, but to my surprise I felt weighed down. I couldn't get up. I turned my head as backwards as I could and saw Bunny cuddling me. His arms were around me and I hadn't noticed. I huffed I sigh of relief and twisted around in his arms so I could face him. I placed my face on his chest and breathed in his wonderful scent, I tried to put my arms around him, but my arms were pinned at my sides from his arms.

Bunny's breath was like a lullaby to me, it made me happy and sleepy. But mostly happy, I'd never felt so happy to be with someone before, I'd always been used to being alone, but this made me feel overjoyed to be with him…

Time passed and soon Bunny stirred in his sleep, he awoke with a yawn, "Good morning, Jack."

I looked up at him with a smirk, "What? No nickname?" I asked teasingly.

"You're too cute for a nickname," Bunny said smiling.

I felt a rush of happiness flow through my body, "I love you Bunny, I'm so sorry for last night! I love you I would never push you away. I was just upset because I knew you were right, it was too soon. It's all my fault that I hurt your feelings. Please forgive me."

"Jack, knowing me, knowing you, I figured things like this would happen, I will always forgive ya," Bunny replied.

"Thank you," I said.

"You are most certainly welcome," Bunny answered back with a kiss. It was a fiery kiss. It was passionate, I was enjoying this.

Bunny broke the kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," I answered…


End file.
